There has always been a need to try to keep the drive mechanisms of bicycles clean to prevent unnecessary wear otherwise caused by dirt that accumulates in these drive mechanisms. In 1894 Walter Biddles in his U.S. Pat. No. 531,254 illustrated and described his gear case which was essentially all metal and permanently mounted on a bicycle frame to cover the bicycle drive mechanisms. Then in 1897 William C. Humphrey in his U.S. Pat. No. 594,694 disclosed his dress and mud guard which also was essentially all metal and permanently mounted on a bicycle frame to the bicycle drive mechanism.
In 1976 Messrs. Weed and Mougel, in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,913, illustrated and described their protective fabric cover for an automobile mounted bicycle carrier. Their fabric cover completely covered the entire bicycle. Openings provided in the flexible fabric material of the cover cleared portions of the automobile bicycle carrier and also strap portions used to secure the bicycle to this carrier. This fabric cover had a top opening to receive the bicycle. A top flap secured subsequently by a Velcro fastener completed the protection of the entire bicycle from the ambient environment.
Later, in 1983, Joseph G. Profeta in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,883, disclosed his bicycle carrying case made of vacuum formed plastic resin material, originally available in sheets. Two complete formed sides were hinged together to completely cover a bicycle. Fasteners were used to keep the cover sides together. Openings were provided to receive hangers either mounted on vehicles or on dwellings, and to receive a person's hands, or shoulder straps. The interior of this complete case was padded. Another embodiment was made as a unitary overall member having an integral hinge between the sides.
These past permanent covers, for covering only the drive mechanism of bicycles, and the full covers of bicycles are recognized as serving their respective purposes very well. There remains a need, however, for a low cost, easily made, easily installed, easily removed, and readily cleaned, fabric cover to place over the drive mechanism of bicycles, when they are being transported on a vehicle or stored while awaiting the next bicycle trip, to keep the drive mechanism clean.